


Forever

by glamSKANKK



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamSKANKK/pseuds/glamSKANKK





	Forever

My eyes burn. The tears sting me from behind and leave their little wet trails on my face every single day.

There was nothing I could do. I tried so hard to keep you from leaving. I don’t even know what I did to make you leave. I woke up, and you weren’t there. You didn’t even leave me a note, a letter, a fucking sketch. Nothing. Just gone. As fast as you were here, you were gone.

You can’t even begin to imagine how much I’ve cried over you. How many times I’ve clutched your pillow to my body and slept on your side of the bed just because I miss you and it smells like you.

I miss you, Adam. But I don’t even have a way of telling you. Every time I text you, I get a bounce-back message. Every time I send a letter, it gets sent back. Every time I email you, I get an error message. I don’t know what’s happened to you. I don’t even know if you’re okay, and that’s what kills me the most. The not knowing.

I just wish I . But you don’t even give me that luxury.

So here I am, sitting on the bed. Our bed. Sobbing and writing in a stupid little notebook like some stupid little girl about her stupid little problems. The only difference is, this isn’t stupid. This is my life. My love. My everything.   
And you took it. You took all of that when you walked out of our house. I mean, come on! We have a fucking house together and you just leave? We have time and effort invested into this relationship, and you just leave? Because that’s obviously really cool and fucking sweet and awesome.

You know what the worst part is? I’m not even mad at you. I’m mad at myself and I don’t even know why. I don’t even know what I did to make you leave me.

Fuck th-

“Tommy?”

What?

“Tommy where are you? I know you’re home. I... I’m sorry.”

That can’t be you.

“I’m sorry and I love you! Where the hell are you? Ouch fucking guitar picks all over the floor... Oh... There you are.”

“You’re back? What are you doing back? Why did you leave? How could you leave me? How the hell did you just up and leave? This is our hou-”

“I know this is our house. Yes, I’m back. And I swear, I will never, never, never leave you again. I don’t know. I’m so, so sorry I left you. I just... I was stupid and pissy and I just felt like you would be better and everything would be okay if I just left. We were fighting so much, and so to make it stop I left. But it just made everything worse. I felt like shit, and you obviously felt awful and I just ignored you and everything was just plain bad. Just fucking bad. I swear I’ll never leave you again. I love you so much, so so much. More than anything. I love you more than music and singing and my career and everything.”

“You’re finally back.”  
 “I’m back.”

“Forever?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Be back forever.”

“Okay. Tommy?”

“Hm?”

“Would you be mine?”

“Only for forever.”

“I swear it, forever.”


End file.
